


Dark

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th in the 100 themes challenge and this one is a sequel to the 3rd - Light.</p>
<p>They say opposites attract and they both seem to save each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

4\. Dark  
Summary: They say opposites attract and they both seem to save each other

Darcy hated it when she looked at herself in the mirror in the light, without the makeup on. Each scar and permanent bruise was a reminder of her past, what she’d been saved from and it hurt, hurt to see what she had become. She called herself ‘The Ragdoll Assistant’ to which that would usually be met with grunts and whispers of displeasure from one particular scientist – her fluffy boyfriend Bruce Banner.

In the darkness, he’d watch her silently letting her own fingers trace each of the bruises on her legs, not looking at her own face in the mirror. Didn’t want to see the tears that stained her cheeks, not wanting to face what she’d become. It breaks his heart to see her like this – in the dark, silent. Uncharacteristic for the bubbly, happy music-loving assistant everyone had come to love and adore.

He takes his time comforting her – slow, gentle kisses trail down her neck, his huge arms are strong and warm and delicate as they pick her up and settle her in lap – She doesn’t say a word, yet looks up at him. Blue orbs of light sparkle with tears she’s trying to hold back and he kisses her. A small whimper escaping her lips and she starts to cry. Bruce lets her. He lets her cry about how she’s supposed to be the strong one, how she’s supposed to be the glue that holds the team together, like they’re family to her. They’re all one big family she needs to take care of, she talks of how she’s not supposed to be… Ugly

Bruce stops her at that. He tells her that she is beautiful; she always has been and always will be and he tells her that honestly, in his eyes she is the sweetest thing to walk the earth and into their lives. He loved the smell of her hair – the smell seemed to be of honey and roses and he knew the Other Guy liked it.

It’s funny, she says. The both of them have seen their darkest days and even now, in literal darkness, there’s a little bit of light between them – in each other.

Bruce understands. Dark and light go hand in hand together and the both of them have experience of both, many many times. She looks up at him and asks

“What do you see in me? I’m just an assistant, nothing more…”

And he laughs, tells her she’s wrong and tells her with all honesty in his heart, everything he likes about her. He says he sees no faults in her, no faults in her at all. She is a star, in his eyes. For staying so strong and caring for people like she does and Darcy almost starts crying again and Bruce knows.

Bruce knows, just like him, nobody has ever been this kind to her before. This…honest. He realises they have so much in common, their lives are filled with so much darkness.

But they have to thank their past, the darkness.

Because it brought them to the light. Their light

Home.


End file.
